Many different designs of packages are already in use at food markets, such as delis and grocery stores, for the purpose of displaying and transporting of roasted whole or portioned meats, such as roasted chickens and ribs, to name a few. All of these containers include venting features that allow the hot moisture (steam) to escape from the package. This venting is important as it prevents the chicken from becoming soggy and assists with the crisping of the chicken.
Most roasted chicken (or other types of meat) packages include venting features, such as venting slots or holes in the top surface of the lid or venting slots between the lid and the base. Vent slots in the surface of the lid present contamination concerns and the venting slots between the matching surfaces of the lid and the base have a tendency to leak oil and chicken broth when the package is tilted during transport. Also, the packages currently used in the industry offer no element of insulation from the high heat radiating from the chicken and fluids to the outside surface of the package, making it virtually impossible for the consumer to hold the package for extended periods of time.